Bootherium
The musk oxen of the north are known to wander far in their search for shelter, but it wasn't until magi began to follow them on their annual migrations that they discovered the far-reaching powers these creatures possess. One of the three great creatures with the power of sight, ovibos and bootherium oxen are gifted with the ability to see far into the past and, if they choose, take a person with them in their visions. They are friendly companions, but shy creatures by nature and only radiate a small amount of their power to those they do not know well. This is still a great boon to magi interested in the history of certain regions, and many students have found it insightful to study while around these peaceful animals. Should a magi form an especially strong bond with a musk ox, the creature may choose to show them a time long gone, no matter where they are in the world. Most of these visions are short, only offering quick glimpses of what once was, though the oxen themselves are thought to spend much of their time looking through the past, their eyes often glazed over as though in a trace. They are the favored companions of historians, and encouraged to interact with students to help teach them lessons. Egg This egg reminds you of something very old. Hatchling Young bootherium hatch with the gleaming azure gemstone that graces the helms of the adult oxen, and they can use it almost from the moment they hatch. It takes some time for them to control their ability, so it is not uncommon to see bootherium calves stop suddenly in the midst of play and become oddly still as they fall from the present into the past. No doubt they are imagining themselves continuing their play in some long forgotten world, and they may be gone for hours before they reawaken from their daze and stumble back into action. Like ovibos, bootherium can go for long periods of time without food, and so even length visits to past times are of no danger. As their abilities grow, the bootherium become more and more placid, accustomed to being able to walk in distant worlds without harm. This makes adolescent bootherium susceptible to any number of dangers in the real world, so they are watched carefully by magi and older musk oxen alike. Adult Although they are just as gentle as their ovibos cousins, bootherium oxen are often considered to have more dangerous powers. Their trips into the past can last days, the longest recorded with a magi towed along reaching nearly four months. The oxen have no need for food while they are in the past, but a magi must be fed and cared for when travelling at their side. They always return, and should a magi become too malnourished, their bootherium will take them out of the vision. In these deep dreams, magi can walk among ancient people and see their lives as they were in the past. This power reaches back to the dawn of time, and the bootherium can access any moment in any place. Avid scholars will set up lengthy trips to spend time in the past, and lucky students are occasionally taken for treks lasting a day or two. Should a magi become separated from their bootherium while in a vision, however, they will not be able to be awoken until the bootherium finds them. This is where the danger lies in such trips, but the bootherium are attentive and a magi is rarely out of site for more than a few seconds before their companion comes running up to them.